Claiming What's Mine
by lazybum89
Summary: Henry, Gus and Juliet are sitting around Henry's table comparing important paperwork while Shawn is mildly annoyed with them... What is this all about? Read and find out...


Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. It belongs to its respective owners of which I am not… Although if I was that would be pretty awesome... not gonna lie.

Background: No real set time but you could look at it probably somewhere around late second season or early third season or any season really...

A/N: Just a one-shot as this idea just randomly came to me. All mistakes are my own and this is not beta'd so feel free to point out mistakes so I can fix them! :)

* * *

Three people sat around the table in the kitchen of Henry Spencer's house anxiously going through stacks of paper, comparing notes and making notations on a sheet of paper while Shawn Spencer stood in the corner, leaning against the counter, rolling his eyes and eating pineapple.

"You guys are being absolutely ridiculous," he said while he put another slice in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said Henry gruffly.

"I mean really? What is this going to accomplish in the long run, buddy?" asked Shawn, ignoring his dad and eating another piece of pineapple.

"Shawn," started Gus, exasperatedly, but that was as far as he got before Shawn continued on. He rolled his eyes at his best friend and continued on with what he was doing.

"And you, Jules, I can't believe you're going along with this," said Shawn, eating a third piece of pineapple.

"Be quiet, Shawn, you're messing up my math," Juliet, not even looking up from what she was doing. She was on a roll right now and she was not to be distracted.

Shawn sighed but before he could say anything more, Gus said, cautiously, "You put that in the wrong column, Mr. Spencer, that one goes in Juliet's." Henry looked at Gus sternly for a moment, which caused Gus to gulp but he didn't back down, this was Juliet after all, before he looked down at where Gus was pointing and then over to the paper he was holding to double check, before conceding that Gus was right.

"Good catch, Gus," said Henry, nodding his approval.

"Thanks, Gus," said Juliet, looking up and smiling at him.

"Thanks, Mr. Spencer, and you're welcome, Juliet," said Gus before he looked back down at what he doing.

Shawn scoffed at what they were doing and ate another pineapple but even the deliciousness that was pineapple wasn't going to make this disappear. His Pop and friends, if he can even call them that now, were doing something absolutely ridiculous and they really were going to go through with it, seeing how intent they were with their "columns." He scoffed again.

"You know, instead of standing over there scoffing and mooching off of everyone else you could get a real job and this wouldn't be necessary," said Henry, tired of his son's scoffing. Gus and Juliet exchanged a look, immediately becoming semi-uncomfortable before they decided it was best if they returned to what they were doing.

"First off, I have a real job, Pop," said Shawn rolling his eyes at his father and setting the rest of his pineapple down and covering it. There was no need to taint the pineapple with the bad vibes that were sure to be flowing soon.

Henry snorted. He wouldn't call what his son did a real job.

Shawn frowned and opened his mouth to continue the familiar argument with his dad that would ultimately end with him storming from his dad's house when Gus and Juliet, perhaps both sensing this, both said at the same time, "Done."

"Getting slow in your young age? I've been done with my half for five minutes," said Henry. He gave his son a look which caused Shawn to roll his eyes at his dad before he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"That's probably good news for the two of us then, Juliet," said Gus to Juliet who nodded her head in agreement.

"Or I'm just faster. Let's compare one final time to make sure there are no mistakes. This is important after all," said Henry. Gus and Juliet nodded and they compared their findings.

Shawn didn't bother saying anything. He just crossed his arms and pouted slightly before he got an idea and grinned.

He moved slowly and stood behind Gus who along with Juliet and surprisingly his father, shame on him for being so unaware of his surroundings, didn't notice him standing there. He looked at the paper and quickly realized who the winner was and really it was no real surprise, all things considered.

"Gus," he said simply, which caused all three of them to start slightly at how close his voice was, and walked away towards his pineapple, grinning slightly to himself.

"What?" said Juliet, even though his father started to scowl and Gus started to grin.

"Gus is the one who gets to do it," said Shawn as he reopened his pineapple and took a piece out.

"How do you know?" asked Henry, scowling at him.

Shawn grinned and knowing it was going to annoying his father started to move his hand to his head which caused his father to scowl even more and say, "Shawn!"

Gus, on the other hand, with a big grin, glanced one more time at all the papers before he got up and started to celebrate.

"Yes! HAHAHA! I get it! I get it! In your face!" said Gus still celebrating and Juliet, who leaned back in her chair, and Henry scowled at both him and Shawn who just continued to eat his pineapple.

Five minutes later and Gus was still celebrating, Juliet and Henry had moved to another room "to drown their sorrows and hope that maybe next year will be their year," and Shawn had just finished his pineapple.

"Okay, buddy, calm down. Now I was thinking, I already have ideas on what we can do with the money," said Shawn as he set the empty container on the counter as it wasn't his house and he wasn't obligated to clean up after himself.

That statement put a screeching halt to Gus' celebration as he said, while shaking his head, "Excuse me? What? No, Shawn. Just no." He started to head towards the front door, completely forgetting about the backdoor, which was only a few feet away from him in his sudden anger.

"Come on, Gus. We can do lots of things with it!" said Shawn as he hurried after him.

"No, Shawn! It's my money from MY Tax Return! YOU don't get to decide how _I_ spend it!" said Gus angrily as he walked right out the front door, past Henry and Juliet who were now watching them both with amusement and a drink in hand.

Gus got in his blue car and Shawn hurriedly got in too as he didn't want to be left at his father's house as Gus was his ride and continued to talk to Gus as Gus' face got stonier and stonier as he drove away.

"Well," said Juliet, "Who would have thought that spending a day figuring out who gets to claim Shawn Spencer on their Tax Return could end so amusing?"

Henry snorted, took a drink and said, "How do you think he was like as a kid and I had to do my taxes?"

Juliet just looked at him, not sure she was actually picturing it the right way but obviously her face gave something away because Henry said, "Yeah, that's about it." Juliet blanched and took a sip of her drink. She didn't envy Gus so much any more.


End file.
